


The Brothers Three

by goldenzingy46



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (sorry), Book: The Tales of Beedle the Bard, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Deathly Hallows, Elder Wand (Harry Potter), F/M, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), Master of Death (Harry Potter), Personification of Death, Pre-Canon, Resurrection Stone, The Deathly Hallows, The Tale of the Three Brothers, irregular updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: The Deathly Hallows: the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone, the Cloak of Invisibility.The Deathly Hallows: Antioch Peverell, Cadmus Peverell, Ignotus Peverell.The Deathly Hallows: Power, Longing, Humility./(|)\AND TOGETHER THEY MAKE ONE THE MASTER OF DEATH./(|)\
Relationships: Cadmus Peverell/Mrs Peverell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. The Brothers of Peverell

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the poster of the Deathly Hallows lmao

Once upon a time there were three brothers, brothers of Peverell. They travelled far and wide, healing and fighting and learning, the brothers three.

These brothers were wizards.

And so it came upon a time they met the rushing river that no man could cross, the river where Death lurked in every shadow, in the rush of water and the hard stone banks, but this river stood inbetween the brothers three and the lands of magic unknown. Magic that was as sharp as the shark's tooth, as black as the night and has powers that could beat even Death himself.

Or that was the rumour, at least.

For the river had bested all that came upon it, and nobody had lived to see the other side.

But the Peverell brothers were not ones for giving up, and so they pursued with a plan, sticks and stones twisting together and forming a bridge.

  
"Rejoice, my brothers!" Antioch cried, stepping upon the bridge. "For we have made it where no other has set foot!"

"We have bested Death itself!" Cadmus added, eyes gleaming.

"We have made it to the lands of where a higher power roams!" Ignotus murmured, delighted and horrified all at once. For who knew what awaited the three brothers now?


	2. Death

Barely a few metres from where they had stepped off of the bridge a dark shadow rose.

" _I am Death_ ," it said, voice grating and a chill rising around them.

"Then, Death, why have you come?" Antioch snapped.

" _You have passed my domain._ "

This time, it was Ignotus that spoke. "That we did."

" _You should not have_ ," it hissed, " _Everything bows to Death._ "

"No!" Cadmus has a look akin to hope upon his face. "I shall not."

Death seemed almost entertained. " _Very well then, little ones. I shall gift you, for you have amused me so._ "

As the eldest, Antioch found himself stepping forwards, a wand of elder within his grasp - but it had not been there a second ago, oh no.

" _Your heart's desire, little one. I have gifted you a wand unbeatable._ "

Antioch went back, and Cadmus came forward, fingers finding themselves closed around a stone so black it seemed to drink in light itself.

" _And your heart longs so wonderfully for something that is **mine**. I have gifted you a stone of resurrection._"

And then Cadmus was next to Antioch and Death had turned its attention on Ignotus.

" _And you... you, my dear child, long for nothing at all. What would you request of Death?_ "

But Ignotus could not prise apart his lips, not fight back against the cold and the terror that gripped him so. He could not ask anything of Death, and was left only able to watch as it laughed, and then ripped its cloak.

Draping the cloak around his shoulders, it laughed once more. " _You are a smart one, childe._ "

It watched the three, frozen, unable to move, and laughed again. " _Perhaps you will find a way to contain me, to bind me to yourselves. But the edges between you are sharp blades of ice, and thus, you find youselves unable._ "

" _Enjoy your gifts, little ones._ "

And so the three brothers found themselves in possession of what they should not.

**Author's Note:**

> You could... poke your head into my [Discord server](https://discord.gg/37bXdGW)? I don't bite (much)!
> 
> Alternately, you could pop into my mess of a Tumblr [here](https://goldenzingy46.tumblr.com/), or my writing Tumblr [here](https://goldenzingy46butwriteblr.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Comments and kudos sustain me :)


End file.
